Harry and Emily Potter
by Candysweetstories
Summary: This is what happens when Emily and Harry are thrown into Hogwarts together. They are very different but have to work together to fight Voldemort. They have the help of Snape and Dumbeldore and the newly reunited Hogwarts. Emily/Draco Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1 Prologue part 1

**Author's Note: Hello Readers this story takes place after Harry's parents and friends graduate from Hogwarts. The fight between Snape and Lilly never took place. Also I have created a new character Emily Potter she is Harry Potter's twin sister.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter**

Snape came back one day after a long exhausting mission assigned by the Dark Lord .He made a cup of coffee and sat on his coach and attempted to sort through his disheveled mind.

He Severus Snape was a faithful death eater. He was the extremely talented well-respected potions teacher in Hogwarts. His best friend was Lilly Potter. He had come to tolerate James after his and Lilly's wedding but still hated him despite the somewhat friendly conversations. He was the godfather of Emily Lily Potter an intelligent and beautiful little child who looked exactly like her mother no hint of potter in her except her extraordinary early developed quidditch skills. Although he loved Emily deeply he despised Harry her twin brother. Harry looked exactly like Potter except he had Lilly's eyes those beautiful eyes he fell in love with except know they belonged to a little boy who looked just like Potter .Harry was living reminder that he had lost Lilly to James Potter. After organizing his thoughts he controlled his mind once again. He another mission to do one more important and challenging than any mission The Dark Lord gave him . Nothing from his childhood , prior education and training could prepare him for ….. shopping for birthday gifts for Emily and Harry. He had scheduled a visit to Hogsmeade tomorrow to buy both Emily and Harry miniature broomsticks from Dervish & Banges.


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any of the caharacters**

It was a hot day in Hogsmeade. Snape really hated hot days because he was always dressed in black long sleeved cloaks . He was glad that he just needed to pick up his order then he could retire to his relatively cooler and darker home . Just as he was stepping out of Dervish & Banges he saw the great professor Dumbledore strut into Hogshead . The mere thought of Dumbledore drinking at Hogshead was ridiculous,so why else would he be here thought Snape .Some say curiosity kills the cat but it was going to kill much more than a cat this time.

Snape quickly followed the most celebrated headmaster into Hogshead careful not to be spotted . The headmaster entered a room and carefully shut the door. Snape stood behind the door and carefully listened to Dumbledore talk to a female . It took no time for Snape to figure out that Dumbledore was interviewing Sybill Trelawney for the post as the Divination teacher. Just when he was about to leave Snape heard Sybill recite a prophecy in a rigid voice that some would consider scary.

The prophecy went like this:_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._ after that there was pause and the Barman saw Snape and asked him if he was going to buy a drink disgusted snape spit on the floor and walked replied curtly "no,never".Upon hearing this the barman threw snape out of there. After being thrown out of the bar snape picked him self up and disapperated. Once he was at the dark dungeon that served as the Dark Lords inner chambers Snape greeted the dark lord.

"My master I have some urgent news for you"

"Yes Severus what is so important that you had to disturbed me in the middle of some urgent business"

"My lord I followed Dumbledore into hogshead and over heard him listening to a prophecy recited by Sybill Trelawney."

"Severus there are many prophecies why is this one so important?"

"But my lord it's about a child who will bring your down fall'

"Very well Severus recite the prophecy for me" said the Dark Lord in calm voice

Snape gulped and started….

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._"

Surprisingly the dark lord didn't seem frightened or concerned. He said in controlled voice, "Well I'll just have to find this child and destroy him"

"Good job Severus this piece of information is very valuable you will be rewarded"

Relieved he walked out of the room swiftly.

Little did he know this would lead to one of the greatest disappointments in his life.

**Author's Note: I need at least 5 reviews to continue writing so please review**

**Sorry if the characters are O.C.C it was kind of crucial**


	3. Chapter 3 Prologue part 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Sorry for not updating sooner, I was super busy with school and I just found out I'm officially a published poet for a magazine so I was celebrating.

**BIG SHOUTOUT TO**: Dream. Love. Smile for inspiring me and encouraging me to continue updating.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Harry Potter because all the content belongs to J.K Rowling.

It had been a week since the Birthday Party. Sevres's goddaughter had turn 1 years old he had been so proud of her. Emily and Harry had both loved their broom sticks and raced each other around the field out side of there warm inviting home in Godric's Hollow. He had took a picture of Emily catching the vase that her clumsy good for nothing brother had tipped over. James had been so proud of her and he kept boasting how she would make a great seeker for Gryffindor obviously. For once I sort of agreed with James, but I knew that Emily would make a far better Slytherin than Gryffindor . The brats Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were nicer and much more civilized towards him for a change. But it still had been awkward.

_**September 18 1980**_

I was such a wreck I don't know how could I let this happen . Damn I should have known this would have happened how am I going to explain this to lily. How am I suppose to say I put her family in grave danger that I had just made them lord voldemort's number 1 target? I had just received word from the dark lord and he told me he thinks it's the potter's son, so he decided to kill them all. I'm feel as though my heart is torn apart the woman I love and her beloved daughter will be dead and all because of me. I quickly flew to the potter's house and explained this situation to them.

_**Potters house**_

I lay in my bed crying my head buzzed with overwhelming confusion. The conversation before that had led me into screaming and kicking my best friend out of my house played through my head. I should have let him explain more there surely was more to this story than I had originally thought, he was probably under a spell or forced to. The severes I knew would have never gambled Emily's life willingly, that led me to the thought of him being tricked to do reveal information he wished to keep under the lock. Then again how could I barely guess the right situation with so little information. All Severus had said was, "The dark lord is after you he will come and kill your whole family and it's my fault I told him something that made you and your family his top target." What could Severus have ever said that could turn my family in to his top priority to kill? I closed my eyes again trying to sort through my brain it was a trick I learned form Severus. As soon as I thought of Severus a sharp pain jabbed my heart, I felt betrayed and double-crossed by my so-called friend. From that moment I knew I was going to die but I sure was going to put up a good fight before.


End file.
